Your Flaws Are Showing
by captainroxas
Summary: GamTav. Gamzee is currently working at a mini-mart and when wheel-chair bound Tavros comes into his store. A friendship soon buds and will turn into a vast adventure for both of them. Will have angst, sobbiness, and smut soon. Is M for language and future smut. Bad summary because I don't want any spoilers .


Gamzee's POV

_Ugh, fuck this job. I'd spit on old people rather than be working at a mini mart. My weed addiction and rap sheet are the only motivators fueling this job and, motherfucker, does it suck_. _Public nudity shouldn't even be a crime, it's a motherfuckin' miracle!_ I was counting the Benjamin's when the door chimed and a spring breeze introduced itself to the ghetto-ass store. The customer clutched my attention, "Sir, uh I'd like to get a slushie. Purple please." The fellow was a mouse, maybe 4"5ft? He was tanned (probably an American or Latino mix) and had a black groovy faux hawk. I couldn't see much of him over the skyscraping counter, but he was wearing an ashen hoodie with a milky t-shirt, his torso was quite slender and the clothes embraced his skin securely.

"Ah, motherfuckers, this slushie machine is not a motherfuckin' miracle," I honked while dunking crushed iced and syrup into the mixing apparatus. "Sorry motherfucker, this machine needs to be fixed. Come back when it is and I'll compensate for this piece of shit."

"Yeah, um, you're kinda doin' that wrong," he nervously chirped. "You see… uh. There-"

"YEAH, I have no idea what the hell to do. It's my second day and these motherfuckers think I have the hang of it. Just come back here and show me the ropes." I scratched the back of my dark hairs, sheepishly. He was also probably 12 or 13, but was pretty intelligent for my standards.

"Err… um… its common sense, y'know? You just poured the syrup and the ice. Then turn it on and it'll mix." He pointed to the switch.

"OHHH, fuck yeah, hahah, thanks bro. You deserve a standing ovation man." I reached over the black countertop, extending my arm until- **_man was I stoned or something? I didn't notice his fucking wheel chair until this exact moment._**

He conjured up counterfeit obliviousness to my ignorance and situated the Lincoln in my hand. "T-that's. Enough?" The young male shook his dome, "Okay, let's just skip this awkward shit. I'm paralyzed, you're too baked to realize that, and now you pity me. That's cool, but it's, HMM, 2:19 and I've got places to be, yeah? So pick up your FUCKING pace and give me my change." His eyes were wavering and obviously displeased with his service. He was probably gonna leave if I wasted a millisecond.

I grabbed a plastic 18 ounce, poured the liquid diabetes in it, and gave him his change, "Hahaha, it'd be a miracle if I was baked; I'm just stupid, haha. You're feisty though! But really! I don't pity you! I just thought you were a midget." I honked out a bellowing laugh while he squeaked a tiny chuckle. We had a tiny chitchat on various topics for several more minutes…

He stared at me cautiously, "You're unusual as hell… what's your name? I'm Tavros Nitram. 15. Pokemon and Peter Pan enthusiast, also unusual as hell." _Whoa, he looks so much younger than any 15 year old I've seen. Aw he's probably a late bloomer_.

"Well Tavbro, I'm Gamzee Makara, 17. Juggalo, stoner, pretty much a fucking bum." We both chortled faintly, his brown eyes sparkling. "Sorry, motherfucker, for making you wait so damn long. Come back tomorrow and I'll be cookin' it up better than Rachel Ray."

He beamed slightly, "Yeah, okay. You… you've got a Pesterchum, right? When you get off work, Pesterchum me! I'm AdiosToreador."

"Better idea, I'll Pester you, _while _I'm working," I unlocked my IPhone and opened up the app, "Put your shit in there bro and we'll talk all day long 'cause I don't have many friends!" He scoffed as he scrolled the countless usernames, revealing the screen to me as he did. "Check the dates my man. I've only been keepin' in touch with my main slice, CG." He acknowledged my honesty and sassily flapped his petite hand at me.

"I don't have many friends either, it's probably because my lack of self-esteem… but let's keep in touch, Gamzee. I need some color in my grey world." He slowly wheeled off outside of the door next to a bronze Honda CRV. An identical guy left the driver's seat and assisted him into the passenger's. He lifted the wheelchair into the back and proceeded onto the main highway. _What the motherfuck just happened?_

Tavros' POV

_That guy was just plain senseless for his own good, but he's absolutely interesting. Ever since I've been born my disability was like a bug repellant for human contact. Rufioh and my internet buddies are the closest things I have to 'friends'. You can count the therapist too, but he's paid for that._

"Glad you chose to take your time. The FedEx guy probably already dropped off our animes! Anyways, what were you doing?

"Conversating and such….I thinks I made myself a new friend. His name's Gamzee." I pleasantly added.

"Tav, you know I love you making friends and such, but he's probably not the brightest spectrum in the rainbow." He pulled into our driveway, "But I'm not gonna judge ya. Just do what makes you happy. Don't go losin' your virginity too fast, eh?" He poked my button nose and winked, "Just make sure he isn't _Damara_ crazy."

I cackled as he unloaded the chair and lifted me into it, "Aw, I thought Damara was cool. She was just horny. Although her sister's pretty cool. Anyways, I don't disagree with you on the brightest color… but I feel like he's just the whole spectrum. Or he's like… WEIRD? UGH. Don't pester me about it."

"Aw, bro, you're in **_love. _**_Does he make your kokoro go doki-doki?"_ I elbowed him in the gut, "Hahaha, you're so cute, Tavros; you're a doll."

Rufioh led me into the apartment and sat me on the couch. I turned on the T.V that was playing Nickelodeon and D.V.D player. At about 2:43 P.M, a loud **bzzzzzt **erupted from my back pocket. I pulled out the IPhone, smiling at the text on the screen.

** terminallyCapricious began pestering adiosToreador**

**TC**: hELLo MoThErFuCkEr, It'S gAmZeE.

**TC**: i'M sO mOtHeRfUcKiNg BoReD.

**TC**: cOmE bAcK tO mY sToRe :o)

AT: hAHA , SORRY , ME AND MY BRO HAVE PLANS ,

AT: mAYBE I'LL GO TOMORROW , }:)

TC: tHaT'd bE a MiRaCLE tAvBrO. bUt YoU dOn'T hAvE tO.

TC: mAyBe wE cOuLd HaNg OuT wHeN wE gEt To kNoW eAcHoThEr

I grinned happily and hid my smile between my fingers. _Gosh, he's a bit awkward. _Rufioh inserted the disc into grey Samsung device. The ads began flashing onto the glass surface.

AT: pOSSIBLY , tHAT COULD BE AN EXTREMELY FUN THING TO DO ,

AT: i'VE NEVER HUNG OUT WITH ANYONE BESIDES MY BROTHER ,tTHOUGH ,

AT: sO I DON'T KNOW WHAT'D YOU'D LIKE TO DO.

TC: i'M uP fOr AnYtHiNg, ReAlLy.

TC: wHaT aBoUt YoU? wHaT iNtErEsTs YoU?

The elder paused the screen, "Yo, turn off your keyboard, I like listening to the ads."

"Sorry, didn't realize," I sheepishly complied with the elder, switching the tiny bar to the right.

TC: eVeN tHe ErOtIc sTuFf ;o)

AT: hAHA, nOT MUCH TO SAY ABOUT ME ,

AT: i'M KINDA OF WEIRD , i GUESS , i DON'T HAVE MANY FRIENDS ,,,,,

AT: aND ABOUT MY CONDITION,,,

TC: hEy MaN, nO nEeD tO gEt PeRsOnAl.

AT: nO , iTS NOT DEPRESSING LIKE ALL THE PREVIOUS STUFF I SAID ,

AT: i'M GETTING THE FEELING BACK IN MY LEGS AGAIN }:), i'LL BE STARTING THERAPY IN LIKE TWO MONTHS , bUT IT'LL PROBABLY TAKE ME YEARS TO AT LEAST WALK.

TC: bRo, ThAt'S a MoThErFuCkIn mIrAcLE.

TC: wE cAn RuN iN a FiElD oF pAnSiEs ToGeThEr :o)

AT: yEAH , CAUSE THAT'S THE FIRST THING ON MY BUCKET LIST WHEN I GET MY FEELING BACK ,

TC: hAhAh, iT'D bE mOtHeRfUcKiN aWeSoMe If iT wAs.

There was a small pause between us. I cupped my small chin and rubbed it, _well, what now?_

AT: gAMZEE , I WOULD LIKE TO ASK WHAT INTERESTS YOU AS WELL ,

AT: yOU CAN INCLDUE THE EROTIC STUFF IN LATER CONVERSATIONS ,

TC: hAhA , wHaTeVeR fLoAtS yOuR bOaT.

TC: wElL wE hAvE a LoT iN cOmMon, TaVbRo.

TC: bAsIcAlLy, i'M jUsT gOiNg wItH tHe FlOw.

TC: i'M jUsT tRyInG tO bE hApPy.

TC: mAyBe yOu CaN hElP mE? :o)

AT: oF COURSE ,

I didn't pay attention to any of the episodes Rufioh aired, which annoyed him a bit, but I later apologized_._ We probably talked until midnight, even after his work. It was Tuesday though, so I had to go to bed early. I really yearned to continue talking to him, but I figured he'd be tired… _Although it's pretty fucking odd, that this friendship budded… but I think its destiny. We were destined to meet, and I'm ecstatic we met. Our flaws brought us together and who knows where they'll take us. Gamzee, please don't be a mistake. Please don't hurt me._


End file.
